The present invention generally relates to a connector for a memory card and, more particularly, to a connector for a memory card in which a memory card is inserted.
A development of a memory card in which a semiconductor memory (RAM) is built, for example, such as a recording medium memorizing a plurality of image data taken by a digital camera or a recording medium memorizing a plurality of musical digital data being played on portable musical player has been progressing.
This type of the memory card includes the semiconductor memory (RAM) inside a package formed with an external appearance of a thin plate shape and a plurality of electrically connected connectors juxtaposed to a tip of the package.
Also, the memory card is formed in a predetermined size and shape depending on each type. Therefore, it is required that a connector for the memory card corresponding to the size and shape of the memory card to be used is fixed, for example, on a digital camera and portable music players.
In a conventional connector for a memory card, a plurality of connector pins are juxtaposed at an edge of an inserting direction of an insertion part in which a memory card is inserted. Then, the plurality of connector pins are kept in place by being press-fitted at connector pin inserting holes provided in a connector pin keeping part of the insertion part.
However, in the conventional connector for a memory card, the plurality of connector pins are formed so as to be extended in the inserting direction of the memory card, and the connector pin inserting holes of the connector pin keeping part are also formed so as to be extended in the inserting direction of the memory card. Thus, an area of the connector pin keeping part becomes relatively large, so that a wider space for mounting is needed.
A conventional connector pin keeping part is provided under the insertion part or at the edge of the insertion part in which a memory card is inserted. Thus, in a conventional connector for a memory card, a thickness of the connector for a memory card increases so that it is difficult to achieve a thin connector for a memory card when the connector pin keeping part is formed under the insertion part in which a memory card is inserted. Alternatively, there is a problem that miniaturization is difficult to achieve because of increasing an installation area when the connector pin keeping part is usually formed at a rear of the insertion part in which a memory card is inserted.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector for a memory card to be constituted so as to achieve reduced thickness and miniaturization.
According to the present invention, a connector for a memory card is comprising a housing forming the insertion part into which a memory card is inserted, the connector pin keeping part provided on a side end of the insertion part of the housing, the connector pin inserting hole being penetrated in a direction of a thickness of the connector pin keeping part, and a connector pin which is formed so as to have one end of the connector pin being extended in the direction of thickness so as to be inserted into the connector pin inserting hole and the other end of the connector pin being extended in a moving direction of a memory card, so that it can not only be miniaturized by reducing a size in which the connector pin keeping part protrudes to a rear part of the housing but also achieve reduced thickness because the connector pin keeping part is not placed under the housing.
Also, in the present invention, the connector for a memory card can be miniaturized by reducing a space for attaching the connector pin because the connector pin keeping part is formed so as to be horizontally bridged to the insertion part of the housing and a plurality of connector pin inserting holes are juxtaposed.
Also, in the present invention, the connector for a memory card can be miniaturized by reducing a space for attaching the connector pin because the connector pin comprises a press-fitting part being pressed to the connector pin inserting hole of the connector pin keeping part, a substrate connector part provided on a lower end of the press-fitting part, an arm extending in a horizontal direction by being bent at a substantially right angle from the lower end of the press-fitting part, and a contacting part which makes contact with a terminal of a memory card by being bent upward from a tip of the arm then bent inclined downward.
Also, in the present invention, the connector for a memory card can achieve reduction in thickness of a flexible wiring board because the substrate connector part of the connector pin is formed so as to be soldered in a state in which the flexible wiring board is held between the housing and the substrate connector part.
Also, in the present invention, the arm of the connector pin has a stopper protruding on a side so as to restrict a displacement of the contact part, so that the contact part of the connector pin can be kept at a non-preventing position for inserting of a memory card.
Also, in the present invention, the connector for a memory card can be miniaturized and achieve reduced thickness rather than providing a switch made from other parts because the connector for a memory card of the present invention has an eject operation detecting switch constituted by a fixed terminal provided on the connector pin keeping part and a movable terminal contacts with the fixed terminal with the memory card being inserted into a deep part of the insertion part.